Untitled
by Jose Argao
Summary: Ranma/Ukyo waff originally written in response to a challenge.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, nor do I claim to. I did not make   
this for the purpose of making a profit, cuz if I did it would've been   
a lot better. Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and all of   
its authorized distributors.   
  
  
By: Jose Argao   
  
  
Ukyo hardly noticed the hunched figure as he entered the   
Ucchan's. It was late afternoon, so there were still a couple of   
customers eating their meal. It was only when he sat down in front of   
the counter that she noticed him.   
  
"Ranchan! What a surprise! What brings you here?" Ukyo giggled   
and started preparing a deluxe Okonomiyaki for her fiance.   
  
"Hi Ucchan." Ranma raised his head momentarily to look at her   
then brought it back down.   
  
"You know, Ranchan. I read the paper today and there's this   
really romantic movie I'd like to see. I heard it's really good. Why   
don't we go on a date and see it! We'll have so much fun!" Ukyo's eyes   
glazed over as she thought about going to the movies with Ranma.   
  
Ranma didn't even look up this time. "Sure, Ucchan. That's   
nice.?   
  
Ukyo blinked once, then twice. She looked at Ranma and noticed   
that he hadn't moved since he came in. She had an idea.   
  
She continued to cook Ranma's meal. "You know, Ranchan. Akane   
and I have been thinking. We'd like to have a threesome with you, if   
you don't mind. It'll be really kinky, and lots of fun. But you'll have   
to change into a girl for it, since Akane's a lesbian like the rest of   
her sisters."   
  
A man eating at the other end of the counter cried out as he   
bit his tongue, two school girls who were at a nearby table started   
giggling, and a teenage boy at another table quickly went to the   
bathroom. Ranma, however, was unperturbed. "Yeah, sure. That's nice,   
Ucchan."   
  
Ukyo couldn't take it anymore. "What's wrong with you, Ranchan?   
You haven't been listening to a word I was saying!"   
  
Ranma continued to hang his head. "That's nice, Ucc...Ow!   
What'd You do _that_ for?"   
  
Ukyo looked at her spatula where it was dented. 'I'll have to   
get that fixed,' she thought to herself. She turned her attention back   
to Ranma, who was rubbing his head.   
  
"I said," Ukyo began once more. "you haven't been listening to   
a word I was saying!"   
  
Ranma touched his head, and winced. "Geez, I'm sorry okay. You   
didn't hafta hit me like that."   
  
Ukyo stopped again for a moment, then found the words she was   
looking for. "What's gotten into you, Ranchan? This isn't like you.   
What's wrong, pre-fight jitters?   
  
Ranma looked at her quizzically. "What are you talking about? I   
don't have any fight for at least three days."   
  
"Silly, you're supposed to duel Ryoga tom... Your right, you   
probably don't have to fight for at least another three days. Well,   
what is it then?" Ukyo placed Ranma's Okonomiyaki on a plate, and set   
it in front of him.   
  
"It's nothing, Ucchan. I'm just... thinking, that's all." Ranma   
picked at his food, but ate nothing.   
  
Ukyo rolled her eyes. "Ranma, what is it? I can tell that   
something's wrong. You can't hide it from me."   
  
Ranma forced himself to smile. "I'm fine, really. I'm just   
thinking, that's all. What makes you think something's wrong?"   
  
"Well, you've cut up your Okonomiyaki, jumbled it around, and   
now you're putting it back together like a jigsaw puzzle. Normally,   
it'd be gone by now."   
  
Ranma stopped himself from putting the last piece in place.   
"I am not, it's just a coincidence."   
  
Ukyo decided to change her tactics. "Fine then, you can pick me   
up Friday at seven. I'll be waiting."   
  
Ranma stopped suddenly and did a double take at her. "What was   
that again?"   
  
Ukyo smiled triumphantly. "The movie, remember? You said you'd   
take me."   
  
Ranma stared at her. "When did I say that?"   
  
Ukyo grinned. "Just a few minutes ago, if I recall correctly."   
  
Ranma gaped at her. "Hey, I can't take you on a date Friday   
night!"   
  
"Another night, then. How about Saturday?" Ukyo watched him   
squirm in his seat.   
  
Ranma was starting to sweat. If word of this got out, he'd   
just die. The others would skin him alive. He just knew it.   
  
"I can't... that is... I didn't mean... wasn't thinking..."   
  
"Aha," Ukyo interrupted. "So you weren't thinking after all!"   
  
Ranma grew a sweat drop the size of a fist. "Give me a break,   
will ya? I have a problem here."   
  
Ukyo patted him on the head. "Exactly, and you're gonna tell me   
all about it."   
  
Ukyo looked around the restaurant, and seeing that they were   
the only ones left there, decided to close early.   
  
She turned to Ranma once again. "Just a minute, Ranchan. I'll   
just close up then we can talk, okay?"   
  
Ranma tried a bite of his food while Ukyo closed shop. After   
a minute, she came back and sat beside him again. "Well, Ranma, I'm all   
ears. What is it?"   
  
Ranma stared at his food, thinking. After what seemed like an   
eternity, he finally spoke. "Ucchan, we've known each other for a long   
time, right?"   
  
Ukyo stopped, not expecting a question. "Ummm... I guess so,   
technically speaking at least."   
  
Ranma turned to face her. "Ucchan, I hafta ask you a question.   
It's about me, this is really important."   
  
Ukyo smiled, and put an arm on Ranma's shoulder. "Don't worry,   
Ranma. Trust me, you still have it."   
  
Ranma paused, bewildered. "Huh? What was... hey! That wasn't   
what I was gonna ask!"   
  
Ukyo frowned, surprised that her guess wasn't correct. After a   
few moments, her eyes brightened with realization. She motioned to   
Ranma to come nearer, and whispered in his ear. "You see, Ranma, every   
month, a woman undergoes a period of "special time"..."   
  
At that, Ranma turned bright red, and jerked back to his seat.   
"That ain't it either! Would you stop that already!"   
  
Ukyo grinned. "I know, white with little red polka dots!"   
  
Ranma was stunned. "How did you... never mind! That's   
definitely not it."   
  
Ukyo sat back in her chair, and looked at Ranma. "Okay, I give   
up. What is it?"   
  
Ranma paused for a long time before he spoke again. "Ucchan,   
you don't.. you don't think that I'm... apervertdoyou?"   
  
Ukyo blinked twice. "Care to run that by me again, sugar?"   
  
Ranma pulled her closer, and whispered in her ear. "You don't   
think I'm a pervert, do you?"   
  
Ukyo, finally understanding, smiled. Then, she giggled. Soon,   
she was holding her sides as she fought to hold back her of laughter.   
  
Ranma didn't think it was a joke, though. "Would you please   
stop laughing already. It's not funny."   
  
Gradually, Ukyo was able to control her laughter. She looked   
Ranma straight in the eye. "Argument with Akane again?"   
  
Ranma winced. "Well, you _could_ say that.   
  
This piqued Ukyo's curiosity. "So, what was it this time? A new   
fiancee? Call her uncute? Amazon glomp?"   
  
Ranma looked at his feet. "Love potion."   
  
Ukyo stopped suddenly. "Love potion? From whom?"   
  
Ranma continued to stare downward. "From Shampoo, it was hidden   
in some Ramen she gave me.   
  
Ukyo suddenly felt fear. Amazon potions could be dangerous.   
"From Shampoo? What kind of potion?"   
  
Ranma didn't move. "Well, when you think about it, it was more   
of a lust potion than a love potion."   
  
Now Ukyo was really afraid. "And you took the potion? What   
happened?"   
  
Ranma moved a little, as if to look at her, then stopped to go   
back to his shoes that suddenly fascinated him. "I didn't take any.   
You see, it looked really good, and Nabiki said she'd cut me some slack   
if I gave her some, so I did. The moment she swallowed it, she was all   
over me, by the time Akane turned to look at us, she was trying to get   
my shirt off. Thank goodness she was so preoccupied she couldn't take   
off the buttons fast enough. Well, things kinda went downhill from   
there."   
  
Ukyo took Ranma's hand and answered his question to the best of   
her ability. She took his head and turned it towards her so they were   
eye to eye.   
  
"Listen to me. No matter what anyone says or does to you, just   
remember that you are _not_ a pervert. You never have been and I don't   
think you ever will be."   
  
"But Akane..." Ranma interrupted.   
  
"Was just confused. She was angry and she said some things she   
didn't mean."   
  
Ukyo stopped momentarily. 'Why am I saying this? All it takes   
right now is the right words, and Ranma will finally be mine. Akane   
will be out of the picture and we'll finally live happily ever after'   
She looked at Ranma again. He wasn't himself.   
  
'This must really be getting to him,' she thought.   
  
"Akane really likes you. She's just confused about her   
feelings, that's all." Ukyo noticed that Ranma was now listening to   
her every word, hanging on to it like child hangs on to his mother.   
  
  
"You... you really think so? You're not just saying that?"   
  
Ukyo smiled at the improvement in Ranma's behavior. At least he   
was talking now. "I know so, Ranchan."   
  
Ranma heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks a lot, Ucchan. That   
meant a lot to me to hear you say that.   
  
Ukyo was not finished, however. "You may be insensitive, vain,   
tactless, illogical, overconfident, overbearing, indecisive, and have   
an ego the size of Tokyo, but you're not a pervert."   
  
Ranma grew a sweat drop that almost rivaled the size of his   
ego. No easy task, I assure you. He quickly interrupted Ukyo's little   
speech and spoke to her again. "Fine, I'm not a pervert. Thanks, let's   
just leave it at that, okay?"   
  
Ukyo stood up to clean up, and looked at Ranma who was now   
busy finishing his meal. She decided on one last dig. "I wonder why she   
thinks you're a pervert. Anyone can see you're perfectly harmless.   
  
Ranma took it hook, line, and sinker. "Harmless? Whadd'ya   
mean?"   
  
Ukyo continued to clean up, and Ranma continued eating. "Well,   
it's obvious. For all the girls hanging all over you, you haven't done   
anything about it yet. You probably haven't even kissed a girl yet."   
  
Ranma became defensive. "I've kissed girls, lots of girls.   
Hundreds of girls, thousands of girls. Hundreds of thousands of..."   
  
He became aware of the knowing look Ukyo was giving him. "Not   
once, no. Never on purpose, at least."   
  
Ukyo finished and sat back down beside him. "See, you're   
perfectly harmless. Nothing to worry about."   
  
Ranma didn't like that. "Oh yeah, well how about you, Ms. 'I've   
been living as a boy for the past ten years', how many guys have _you_   
kissed, huh?"   
  
Now it was Ukyo's turn to blush. "Well, I was living as a boy.   
I always hung out with the guys, but no, I've never kissed a guy before   
in my life."   
  
Ranma stood up and leered at her. "See, you haven't kissed   
before either!"   
  
An awkward silence followed, no one daring to speak. Then, they   
looked up in unison.   
  
"Ranchan?"   
  
"Ucchan?"   
  
No one said anything after that. Nothing more needed to be   
said. Ranma placed his hands on Ukyo's waist, and drew her near. He   
realized he was shaking.   
  
Ukyo wasn't faring much better either. She had an idea of what   
was going to happen, but her legs felt weak and she felt like any   
moment she would start hyperventilating. She draped her arms around   
him.   
  
All fears were gone, however, when their lips finally met. It   
just felt... right. Tentatively, Ranma opened his lips and reached out   
with a tongue. He touched Ukyo's lips with it ever so slightly. He was   
mildly surprised when she responded by partly opening her own lips.   
  
It was a couple of minutes before they finally separated. They   
were both blushing furiously. They couldn't look each other in the eye,   
but they didn't separate.   
  
"Do you feel embarrassed?" Asked Ranma.   
  
Ukyo looked at her feet and shifted her weight around them. "A   
little, I guess."   
  
Ranma smiled. "Me too."   
  
It was another few minute before Ukyo spoke again. "So, how was   
it?"   
  
Ranma looked and found that she had her head turned towards   
him, a questioning look on her face. "The kiss?"   
  
Ukyo giggled a little. "Yes, the kiss. How was it?"   
  
Ranma grinned. "It was great." He thought for a moment before   
he added, "I don't think I've quite gotten the hang of it though."   
  
Ukyo caught his meaning. "I guess we should practice some more,   
then."   
  
Ranma nodded, and their lips met again. If the first one was   
good, the second was great. Ranma felt a bond with her that he never   
felt with anyone else. He almost didn't want to stop. All good things   
must come to an end, though, and they eventually had to come up for   
air. Ukyo looked at the clock.   
  
"You should get home," she said.   
  
Ranma looked at it too, but made no move to leave. Ukyo looked   
at him. "Well, what is it _now_?"   
  
Ranma started speaking. "Well, Ucchan, I just... that is... I   
wanted to say... so you'd know... well..."   
  
Ukyo smiled sweetly and brushed her hand against Ranma's   
cheek. "I know, Ranma. I love you too."   
  
End   
  
  
Epilogue:   
  
"Mouko Takabisha!"   
  
Shampoo gasped. "Aiyah! Such a strong blast!"   
  
Mousse gaped as Ryoga hurtled through the air and slammed into   
a wall. "That was amazing"   
  
Ryoga groaned as he tried to get up. He failed.   
  
Akane just stared at him wide-eyed.   
  
Nabiki took a picture. "What's gotten into him all of a   
sudden?"   
  
Ranma smoothed his clothes, and walked towards his audience.   
He looked at the confused faces of Shampoo, Mousse, and Akane. He   
looked at Ukyo, and winked at her. They both smiled.   
  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
Short and sweet. Thanks for reading!  
  
You can send C&C to ukyo_rulz@edsamail.com.ph 


End file.
